Revenge
by FireOpals
Summary: What if Rue was never in the Hunger Games?And Katniss, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen never existed and Katniss never became the mockingjay?What if Gale and Rue met up?What if together,they planned to bring down the Capitol?Read on if you want to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>What if Rue was never in the Hunger Games? And Katniss, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen never existed and Katniss never became the mockingjay? What if Gale and Rue met up? Well, you're about to find out…<p>

* * *

><p>Things you might want to know: Rue is 14<p>

Her last name is Salvatore (it goes with everything)

* * *

><p><span>Rue POV<span>

I wanted revenge. I wanted vengeance. I wanted blood to be spilt.

After all these years of abiding Capitol's rules, I was going to break every single bloody one. I was going to bring them down, bit by bit.

The Capitol had taken my reasons to exist, all 4 of them. They had killed my brothers and sisters, because they had stolen the tiniest bite from the orchards, during the worst time of the famines.

I had done everything I could to keep them will fed, but it wasn't enough. I had given them my portions of food, signed up for the hunger games in exchange for tesserae but still it hadn't been enough. And now they were gone.

I didn't know what to do. To carry on as if nothing had happened, as if my very soul hadn't been crushed into tiny pieces, scattered on the dirt and trampled on or to take a stand.

The logical side of my brain said that one girl, barely old enough to be called a teenager, could not hurt anyone, let alone bring down the Capitol, but the other side would not listen. I had venom coursing through my veins that would only be quenched once my siblings had been avenged.

I ran away from District 11. Leaving friends and home, ran deeper and deeper into the forest. I knew somewhere in my mind I would never be coming back to the place I grew up.

I had carried my family through the District, as gently as I could, one by one, from the village square where they had been killed. I held the limp, lifeless bodies of my 10 year-old sister, Callie, of my two 8 year-old brothers, Emanuel and Enrico, of my 4 year-old sister, Ruby, in my hands. Four years of life. Her future had been snatched from her. The countdown was beginning for the Capitol. Rue Salvatore would be the end to Capitol, the destruction of the destructors.

All I had with me were safe in the clutches of my bag. A small waterskin filled with as much water it could hold, a slingshot, a pair of extra socks, a few familiar berries and roots, a dagger and hunting knife and the most previous thing I had in my possession, a drawing of my family, made by the District artist, Mad Yael. I pulled out the dagger and hunting knife and scrambled up a tree.

I swung myself for good measure, and flung into the next tree. My hands caught the branch of the tree I was aiming for and I looped around, the sky and the ground merging into one. I stopped spinning and got up onto the branch, listening to the wind like my father had taught me to.

It was an old trick, one that was long forgotten. The wind was your friend if you used it to your advantage. I cocked my head slightly to the right.

The wind whispered in my ear. I let out a gentle breath.

The wind breathed its knowledge to me. I could tell a few small animals, probably squirrels, were frolicking about 35 yards away. But something else was edging closer, about 50 yards away.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. It was large, a bear? No, my eyes flew open as I realized what it was. It was a human. I flipped from tree to tree as silently as I could, a branches rustling ever so slightly. I found myself moving towards whoever it was. Was it friend or foe? Soon my curiosity would get the better of me and I would find out, maybe at the cost of my life.

* * *

><p>Ok so that's all for now. Hardly ever does anyone leave reviews. (Fox Berrie! You do not count. You are required to review!) So if you like this story and want more, please put down a review!<p>

* * *

><p>If you want more stories by me here are the ones I have done:<p>

All over again – A Nikita story

Kill or Be Killed – A Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Hunger Games crossover

The chosen ones – A Percy Jackson and the Olympians story

The immortal hunger games – A Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Hunger Games crossover

The Stars of the Moon – A Percy Jackson and the Olympians story

The Hybrid – A Skullduggery Pleasant story

The dramatic ending – A Vampire Academy one-shot

Gone – A Vampire Diaries one-shot

* * *

><p>So if you want me to write more please review. I don't think I'll write anymore 'till I get 5 reviews –Fox Berrie! If you make multiple accounts…- so review!<p>

Hasta La Vista everybody

Lily J. A.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody.

Thank you to freindliy for reviewing, faving and alerting. This chapter is for you.

I got not many reviews but I liked this story too much. I wanted to carry it on. Rue is my favorite character in the Hunger Games and Gale is second. So here it goes…

_I do not own…_

* * *

><p>I stopped flying through the trees and perched on a branch, like a cat would on a gate.<p>

I looked down.

There, close enough so I knew not to make a sound was a figure. A man or boy, I could not tell.

He had from what I could tell black hair and was in hunting clothes. Dead rabbits and squirrels hung from his belt by wire which I recognized as snares.

He held a small dagger in one hand and was edging closer to the tree I was balanced in every second.

He moved silently to the base of the trunk. He picked up a snare with another dead rabbit attached to it.

Whoever it was untangled the rabbit from the snare. If he was a professional, the wind would carry my scent to him and he would look up.

The wind was picking up just the slightest. It was now or never. I moved to the back of the tree, branches hiding me from the boy's view. I dropped down as quietly as I could; a muffled _thump_ was all that I heard. I saw the boy look up just as I reached the ground.

His gaze waited at the branch I was just on for a few seconds before turning his attention to the rabbit.

I held my dagger up in a defensive position. I edged around the tree, my confidence growing and my dagger ready to strike.

The boy was hidden from my view by the tree trunk.

I whipped around the tree, dagger poised but the boy wasn't there.

That was the point when I felt a hand enclose on my throat and my back was slammed into the tree.

All the air was taken from me, lungs burning more and more every second.

The boy looked furious.

"Who are you?" His eyes were filled with pure hatred, though I did not know why. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarah" I choked out the first name I thought of. "Sarah Par…Parker"

"What are you doing here?" He repeated, angry.

"Not from the Capitol." I gasped, black spots dancing in front of me. "District 11."

His whole expression changed.

His hand left my throat and I dropped to the ground, taking in as much air as my lungs could.

He held his hand out and I took it. He helped me to my knees.

"So why are you here?" He asked as I brushed a bit of tree bark from my left shoulder.

"I ran away." As the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them.

I didn't know who the hell this guy was, he could be Capitol for all I knew!

He face fell into a mask of shock.

"Don't judge me!" I snapped. "You don't even know me."

"Why?" He whispered.

"Why do you need to know?" I picked up my bags and knives from the ground. My bag had opened and the drawing of my family had fallen out. It was at the boy's feet.

He picked it up and handed it to me. I put it in my bag.

"Is this your family?" He asked. "Why did you leave them?"

"They _were _my family." I said bitterly.

I scampered up a tree, the boy watching me. He made no move to follow me.

I was thankful he hadn't noticed that a few of his rabbits had disappeared and found their way into my bag. I needed it more than him.

I shivered in the tree I was in, goosebumps emerging on my dark skin. The sun had set and I hadn't even noticed.

Wishing I had been able to bring my thick fleece, I curled up into a ball inside a fork in a tree. I pulled a rabbit out of my bag. I only managed to eat a mouthful; I had never had a whole rabbit to myself.

As I started to drift off to sleep, I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

"Welcome to your new home, Rue" I whispered.

* * *

><p>Okay, so Rue has met Gale and Gale Rue. Next chapter will be in Gale POV.<p>

See ya'll.

Lily


End file.
